To Give a Bunny a Cookie
by nicetohaveyouonthedarkside
Summary: Prussia's boyfriend breaks up with her and she meets Russia at a bar and things take a turn. I know I suck at summaries. fem!Prussia x Russia
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I want you to know I am a procrastinator so it might take me a while to put up chapters.**

**Fem!PruXRus smut and yeah so that's pretty much it... **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia but I wish I did**.

"I think we should break-up,"France said over the commotion of the world meeting.

Silence. It filled the conference room. Everyone could feel the tension in the air. All the countries knew if it was silence with Prussia it was calm before the storm.

"What?"Prussia said breaking the silence in the room.

"I think we should see other people..." France said looking down at the table.

Prussia slammed her hands down on the table and stormed out of the room.

"That's mahogany!" Austria said as she left the room.

6969696969

Prussia sang her heart out in the club. She sang almost every new breakup song ever made; Stronger, Just give me a Reason, ext...

She literally had to be dragged off the stage by security. She was kicking and screaming when they threw her out of the bar. When Prussia realized they wouldn't let her back in she started hobbling down the dimly lit street. "I don't care about that stupid bar anyways I can find another, just like how I can find a better boyfriend." Mentioning what had occurred today made her stomach ache.

When she found a new bar, she went up to the counter and ordered a glass of vodka.

"Nice taste," the man next to her said. Prussia whirled around to see Russia sitting a few bar stools away.

"Oh, hey," Prussia said nonchalantly.

"Sorry about what happened today between you and France," he smiled knowing that was her current weak spot.

"...yeah..." She turned away trying to hold herself together. The bartender handed her her glass of vodka and she chugged it then handed it back to him, "Another,"

"You know if you don't slow down you'll get sick."

"I know what the fuck, I'm doing I am the awesome Prussia." The bartender handed her another glass of vodka and she chugged that as well, then asked for another.

"Do you know why France broke up with you, he was cheating on you with England."

Prussia felt as if her stomach did a back flip and before she knew it all of dinner and the numerous drink she had was on the floor. Russia patted her on the back,"Let's go see if we can't clean you up," He lead Prussia out of the bar towards the hotel he was staying at.

6969696969

Prussia came out of the shower with a white fuzzy towel

wrapped around her. She found Russia sitting on the bed reading a book...with his shirt off.

She could literally hear the fandom crying in the distance.(The fourth was just mauled by a lion.) Prussia blushed and asked if he could loan her some clothes. He nodded and handed her some boxers and a black t-shirt both of which were way to big for her. She put on the clothes in the bathroom and when she came back out she sat on the bed next to Russia.

It was silent for a few moments and then Russia asked, "What would you think if we were a couple?"

Prussia -still being pretty drunk- said,"I guess we could pull it off if you such a fucking commie all the damn time."

"Russia hasn't been communist for quite a while, it is a democracy now, da?" He said putting on that fake smile.

"Shut up!" Prussia said puffing out her cheeks.

"Actually now that I think about it we wouldn't be a good couple."

"What?! Why not?!"

"Your too annoying and we just wouldn't be good together."

"I am not annoying I am awesome, and we would be great together!"

Russia smirked,"Then prove it."

Prussia grabbed his shoulder and pulled him in to deep kiss. The taste of vodka filled her mouth as they fought for dominance with their tongues. They stopped kissing to breathe and then Russia kissed her neck and started leaving hickeys. Prussia squeaked when Russia touched her bottom. Prussia bit his neck leaving red marks, causing him to groan.

Russia pulled Prussia's collar into a kiss to distract her while he slipped off her shirt and used it as makeshift handcuffs.

"What-" her sentence was cut off by a quick kiss their tongues danced in each others one of them letting out the occasional moan. Then suddenly Russia stopped, "Tell me that you want it."

"What?"

"Tell that you want it or I will leave you here."

"Ivan,"Prussia said her face bright red,"I want you to fuck me. I really want you to fuck me!"

Russia took off his boxers and started taking off the underwear on Prussia. When Prussia saw his cock she cringed at the sight of it. Russia put two fingers in front of Prussia's mouth,"suck," he commanded, she took the fingers in her mouth and got it wet with saliva. When he pulled his fingers out of her mouth he stuck it in her-

"BROTHER WHERE ARE YOU?! W-WHATS GOING ON HERE?!" Russia's younger sister Natalia yelled. Before you could say 'what the hell is going on here' Russia picked up Prussia and a blanket then ran out of the room screaming and crying.

**AN: hope you like it don't worry I'll make some smut next chapter if I get enough reviews and favorites. **

**Prussia: I don't wanna fuck Ivan**

**Russia: why not **

**Prussia: BECAUSE YOUR A FUCKING COMMIE AND YOUR SCARY**

**RUSSIA ISNT COMMUNIST ANYMORE ASS HAT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yes I am alive; I think I'll try and upload a chapter every week if I can. But you think Tili (which is my "stage" name) it is summer, da? So why won't you tend to this fanfic as if you had no life. Well one follower I indeedly do have a life and things happen in this life of mine so I apologise if I can't tend to your open wounds every waking minute of the day(insert triple dot here)**

**Also its late like the current time for me on east coast is 1:34am, which actually means its early? I don't know my fucks were lost at the beginning of this AN. Anyways I am tired so that means short chapter.**

**That is it, I don't know what I'm going to write so I don't what kind of warnings to give and I don't wanna under promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any other franchises in this chapter that I mentioned if I mention any.**

The alcohol was wearing off so all of Prussia's surroundings became more and more prominent. When she finished analyzing the situation this was here conclusion: I am naked in a blanket. In a park at 3:49am, in 10 degrees weather. With Russia. How did this even happen?!The question burning in her skull.

Russia sighed with relief, "I think we may have gotten away from her for know."

"Put. Me. Down." Prussia said trying to hold her voice back so she doesn't wake the entire city of Berlin.

"Oh..." Russia gently set Prussia down with the blanket still entwined with her body. A cold gust of wind showered of over them before Prussia could curse out the tall man in front of her- causing both of them to shiver.

"Before I tell you off with curses that make the devils spine tingle let's go find some goddamn shelter." Prussia said turning away from the Russian man.

"Da."

ooOOoo

"Do you realize the entire time you walked towards the motel and checked in your butt was showing?" Russia smirked.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me in the park?!"

"Because your butt looks cute."

"Shut up." Prussia as she curled up in a ball on the bed to cover her blush.

"You know that makes you look even cuter." Russia said lifting up her chin.

"Russia I'm-"

"Call me Ivan."

"Ivan I'm not cute, I'm fierce like... something that's fierce." Prussia pouted.

"Oh really?"Russia said only centimeters away from her face.

"Really."Prussia grazing over Ivan's lips.

There was a few seconds of silence before lips crashed together. Ivan set his tongue on Prussia's bottom lip for entrance. Which she granted and they started making their dance for dominance. Finally Prussia gave up and let Ivan explores the caverns of her mouth letting out a small moan here and there.

Then Prussia remembered how France would do the same thing, this time she actually remembered why she did all of that drinking. She needed to get away from the pain.

"Stop!"she said.

Ivan pulled away, "What's wrong Krolik?"

"I- I just can't do it, not what just happened today." Prussia voice wavered.

"I see Pruss-"

"Call me Julchen."

Ivan's heart skipped a beat, "Uh okay J-julchen we don't I mean won't do it."Ivan said nervously sitting on the floor.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Good know what does 'toe chick' mean?"

"Its Krolik and it means bunny rabbit."

"Oh." Prussia blushed laying down on the bed. "You know you can sleep up here if you want." Before she could finish Ivan hopped in the bed with her and went to sleep hugging her waist. She sighed at the overgrown child and soon she drifted off to sleep to.

**AN: Daww look at those two, I'm going to make Julchen get kidnapped next chapter just because this story needs action.**

**Please RnR.**

**Till next time my lovelies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:I have a feeling that if I keep writing I'll jack everything up so yeah last chapter and next time I'll think about what I am writing before I start drabbling on. Anyways I am in the works of a APH MLPcrossover hint hint wink wink. Anyways blah blah blah me and my stupid AN's.**

**Disc.: I dont own anything;I barely even own this hamburger I am eating. **

Prussia awoke with a tremendous hangover which made her groan as she carefully sat up in the bed trying not to wake up the person next to her. She looked at Russia taking notes about his cute breathing patterns. Then she knocked herself in the head for thinking that this giant fatass was cute. Which did not help her hangover let me tell you.

She rolled out of the bed, literally and walked to the bathroom. Prussia looked like a mess, her hair was madded to one side of her head and she was covered in dirt when she fell in that mud puddle getting here. So she closed the door turned on the shower, stripped and got in.

.oo00oo.

When Russia woke up he heard the shower running, but he payed no attention to it at the time. He got out of bed and shuffled his feet towards the bathroom and kicked down the door. Prussia lifted back the curtain and stood silently in shock to what had occured hoping he wouldnt notice her. Russia splashed cold water in his face and started undressing.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?!"

"Hm? I'm getting in the shower."

"Not while I'm in here!"

"Why not I've already seen you naked before."

"Can I just have some privacy please?"

"Fine Julchen." Russia said leaving the bathroom.

When Prussia finished taking a shower she wrapped her towel around herself and walked back out into the bedroom. She looked back at the bed and Ivan was fast asleep again hugging a pillow.

'Maybe just maybe,' Prussia thought,' I'll give him a chance.'

**AN: The End. Oh man this story sucks I want to kill myself for ever posting it now. Grr ah well ta-da I was really tired when I did this so yep. Bye! **


End file.
